Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus with a three dimensional curvature for vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A conventional three dimensional curvature display apparatus usually includes a stacked structure forming by a liquid crystal display module covered with a curve-shaped protective cover lens. However, attaching an adhesive layer between the curve-shaped protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module usually is limited by geometry mismatching between the curve-shaped surface of the protective cover lens and the flat-shaped surface of the liquid crystal display module, such that the attachment between the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module is prone to be partly unsealed. In order to solve aforesaid problem, a shaping bracket (layer) with specific geometry would be inserted between the curve-shaped protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module, and a adhesive layer would be poured into a gap between the shaping bracket and the liquid crystal display module to adhere both of them together, in which the shaping bracket has two surfaces with different shape, opposite to each other. The shape of the surfaces are respectively corresponded to match the curve-shaped surface of the protective cover lens and the flat-shaped surface of the liquid crystal display module, so that the surfaces of the shaping bracket could be hermetically attached with the corresponding surface of the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module respectively, to decrease or avoid the attachment being partly unsealed.
Although, inserting the shaping bracket and pouring the adhesive layer could fortify the attachment between the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module, and the adhesive layer could be much close-fitting to seal them. The aforesaid adhesive layer usually adopts an adhesive with lower coefficient of viscosity, such as hydrogel or gelatinous adhesive, so that the adhesive layer can be poured into and filled up the gap between the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module more easily. Then, the adhesive layer is cured to adhere the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module together. Yet, due to the adhesive layer has lower coefficient of viscosity before the adhesive layer being cured or under the curing process, the adhesive layer is prone to leave the gap between the protective cover lens and the liquid crystal display module under the gravity force. Thereupon, the adhesive layer may penetrate into the space between the shaping bracket and the liquid crystal display module, which would make an impact on the display function of the three dimensional curvature display apparatus. In addition, the adhesive layer may react with the surface of the liquid crystal display apparatus, so that the liquid crystal display apparatus could be further damaged.
Consequently, the available structure of a three dimensional curvature display apparatus, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.